Treecko
|dex number = 252}} Treecko is the reptile Pokémon. It evolves into Grovyle at level 16, which evolves into Sceptile at level 36. Along with Torchic and Mudkip, it is starter Pokémon in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Biology Treecko resembles a small, lime green gecko. It has yellow eyes with narrow black pupils. Its throat and belly are red. Treecko has three fingers and toes on each limb. These are covered with tiny spikes, that Treecko can use to climb vertical walls. Treecko has two dark green tails that it can use to sense humidty, allowing it to predict the next day's weather. It is 1'08" tall, and weighs 11 pounds. Canon Appearances Major *Ash Ketchum's Treecko was caught in Tree's a Crowd. It evolved into Grovyle in Exploud and Clear, and in Odd Pokémon Out, it evolved into Sceptile. *Treecko first appeared in Get the Show on the Road. Professor Birch was showing May the three Pokemon she had the choice of starting with. She did not choose Treecko because it creeped her out. *In Having a Wailord of a Time, a Nurse Joy was taking care of a female Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip that a little girl named Stephanie was going to choose between as her first Pokémon. Stephanie chose Mudkip, and Stephanie's dad decided to become a Pokemon Trainer with the Treecko as his first Pokémon. Minor *A Treecko appeared in The Ribbon Cup Caper at the ship's Pokémon Center. *Mew took the form of a Treecko in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. *A Treecko appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. *A Treecko appeared in Alexa's magazine in The Journalist from Another Region!. Fanon Appearances Brendan's Ruby-Red Adventure! *May's Treecko makes a brief appearance in Brendan and Wurmple, Start of a Pokemon Journey. *Another Treecko, owned by Professor Birch, was offered to Brendan as his starter along with Torchic and Mudkip. Brendan instead chose a Wurmple. Pokémon Ultimate *James choose this Treecko as one of the three starters he could choose of, when Professor Richard gave him one. Pokémon Tales * Ian's Treecko debuted in ''Vs. Treecko''. It evolved into a Grovyle in ''Vs. Sceptile''. * Several wild Treecko appeared in ''Vs. Treecko''. * Professor Birch's Treecko appeared in[[Vs. Altaria and Shelgon| Vs. Altaria and Shelgon]]. '' * An aristocrat's Treecko appeared in [[Guys Weekend Gone Wild|''Guys Weekend Gone Wild]]. Pokédex Entries 'Ruby' Treecko has small hooks on the bottom of its feet that enable it to scale vertical walls. This Pokémon attacks by slamming foes with its thick tail. 'Sapphire' Treecko is cool, calm, and collected - it never panics under any situation. If a bigger foe were to glare at this Pokémon, it would glare right back without conceding an inch of ground. 'Emerald' It makes its nest in a giant tree in the forest. It ferociously guards against anything nearing its territory. It is said to be the protector of the forest's trees. 'FireRed, LeafGreen' It quickly scales even vertical walls. It senses humidity with its tail to predict the next day's weather. 'Diamond, Pearl, Platinum' The soles of its feet are covered by countless tiny spikes, enabling it to walk on walls and ceilings. 'HeartGold, SoulSilver' Small hooks on the bottom of its feet catch on walls and ceilings. That is how it can hang from above. 'Black, Black 2, White, White 2' The soles of its feet are covered by countless tiny spikes, enabling it to walk on walls and ceilings. 'X' It quickly scales even vertical walls. It senses humidity with its tail to predict the next day's weather. 'Y' Small hooks on the bottom of its feet catch on walls and ceilings. That is how it can hang from above. Moves *START: Pound *START: Leer *006: Absorb *011: Quick Attack *016: Pursuit *021: Screech *026: Mega Drain *031: Agility *036: Slam *041: Detect *046: Giga Drain *051: Energy Ball See Also *Treecko/Gallery Category:Hoenn Pokemon Category:Hoenn Starters Category:Grass Pokemon Category:Pokemon Category:Lizard Pokemon Category:Green Pokemon Category:Starters Category:Basic Pokemon Category:Animal Pokemon